Strawberry Heaven
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: A squabble with Light brings L to the doors of a strawberry-product filled heaven.


Strawberry Heaven

"You are very conceited, Light." L said, while looking at the chestnut haired teen out of the corner of his eye.

Light huffed and replied snappily, "At least I care about my appearance, unlike you, Mr. Bed head!" The teen shook his head so his feathery bangs flipped to the side as he peered into the computers reflection of himself.

L clicked around on his computer. His face remained blank despite the rude jab from Light.

"For who, exactly?" L asked. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I am not attracted to you. So there is no need." The wild haired detective smirked slightly from behind his thumb.

Scrunching up his face and rolling his eyes, the teen turned on the computer monitor and joined in L's clicking.

"I'm guessing I'm right then?" L continued when their was no response. "There's no need to be mute, Light. You can tell me if you're gay or not."

The mouse made a loud crunching sound under Light's finger at the sudden comment.

"I am NOT gay, Ryuuzaki!" The chestnut haired teen loudly denied.

"Ah, so it's 'Misa-Misa' you want to look good for." L muttered his conclusion quickly. He chuckled mentally when he noticed Light visibly tense up at the prospect of him crushing on the annoying blonde. There really was nothing more satisfying than irking the teen.

Standing up, Light slammed the spindle chair against the desk. "I'm going to our room." He announced with a growl.

L held up his hand with the handcuff without taking his eyes away from the computer. "No you're not."

Light reddened in embarrassment and sat back down. What an idiot move. . .

Suddenly becoming bored with the computer screen, Light reached into his pants pocket and brought out a pocket mirror. L noticed this with curiosity from the corner of his eye.

He may be a little cut off from the outside world, but... what teenage boy carried around a pocket mirror?

"Why are you using a shattered mirror?" L asked suddenly as Light was busy checking himself out. The detective decided his random urge to anger the teen wasn't fed just yet.

"Huh?" Light asked as he looked up from the mirror. "It's not shattered."

A small grin started to form on L's pale face. "Oh? I just figured the poor thing would be destroyed from your ugliness by now." He explained in his usual monotone, deadpan-like tone.

Standing up swiftly, Light brought up his fist and lunged at the man who was balancing skilfully on the spindle chair beside him.

The squabble continued and included kicking, punching, and biting. The sound of a chain rattling and being violently pulled as the sound vibrated through the air ended the fight.

Light was sprawled at an impossible spine-snapping angle while L was crouched like an owl in a corner, nursing his wrist that the cuff was tightened around.

"My wrist is chafed." L murmured as he lightly traced the dry red ring around his pale, bony wrist. "You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of lotion in your pocket also, would you?" The ravenette asked. Light shot him a dirty look. L took that as a 'no'. "Do you know where I can get some lotion then?" He asked.

"Bath and Body Works...?" The chestnut haired teen suggested. Did L think lotion was made on farms or something?

Humming to himself, L nodded slightly. "I'll call Watari."

* * *

><p>Light awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he stood in front of the store that had giggling woman filtering in and out of it.<p>

"What are you waiting for, Light?" The detective asked impatiently as he looked over his hunched shoulder to Light. The teen just realized that the ravenette had put a pair of sneakers before he went out. How did he not notice that? L's sneakyness was going to get him in trouble one of these days. . .

The long chain dangled in between them. L was inside the girly scented store while Light was uneasily swaying outside of it, deciding what to do.

What was his problem? L thought. If he could carry around a mirror that most likely belonged to his sister, he could surely walk into this store.

A minute without an answer from Light was a minute too long. If Light wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know, he was going to use old fashioned force.

Wrapping the chain carefully around his opposite wrist as to not worsen the other damaged one, he dragged Light into the store like a disobedient -and quite rebellious- pet.

L stopped immediately in his tracks as a brightly decorated display caught his attention. He let his hand drop lifelessly, the chain unwinding from it as his back straightened, the display drawing him in and seemingly hypmotizing him.

Was this...heaven?

He looked up at the tall display, awe shining brightly in his dark, shadowed eyes.

"Hey...hey, Light." L called softly. He motioned for the teen to come towards him, eyes still glued to the godly display of products in front of him.

Light came to him, focused on his phone as he was responding to Misa's annoying text. If he didn't, the love-sick girl would just get even more persistent.

Bringing out a key, L unlocked the handcuffs from around Light's wrist. Light shrugged and walked away, still absorbed in his cellphone.

Without a moments hesitation, L swiped all the sweet strawberry scented products off the shelf and into his arms.

The jumble of items included many multiples of lotion, body wash, bath salts, sprays, and just about everything in between.

L waddled away, still in a dreamy state as the long handcuff chain dragged behind him. Some very peculiar stares were thrown in his direction.

Dumping everything onto the counter, L fumbled about in his pocket for his wallet. He was more preoccupied with inhaling the strawberry scented fumes of one of the bottles, that he just tossed the wallet at the cashier and let her handle it.

* * *

><p>Once back at the 'base' Light began to search for L.<p>

Where was that weird emo bugger? He forgot to handcuff them back together, which was odd and very unlike the crazy haired ravenette.

Walking into their shared bedroom, Light heard a bizarre slurping sound.

He scrunched his brown eyebrows together at the mysterious sound his ears heard. The slurping continued without the source being verified. All there was in the room was their two twin beds, a dresser, and a small table with a dinky lamp.

Wait...

Light noticed that the dust ruffle tucked under the mattress was disturbed, like someone had moved it out of the way and wiggled underneath and into the tight spot. What unnaturally thin thing could fit under there, anyway?

For a brief, fear filled moment, Light thought that the Kira version of the Boogey-Man was hiding under L's bed. He shook his head at his stupidity. He couldn't _not_ turn into Matsuda at a time like this.

Taking a deep breath, Light bent down and peered into the dark space under the bed. He almost had a heart attack when dark, round eyes and a glossy mouth appeared in front of him. The smell of strawberries wafted into his nose.

L poked his head out from underneath the bed and into the light. He had a tube of pink strawberry lipgloss held between thumb and forefinger.

"Light, it's not what it looks like." L spoke seriously in his dull monotone.

How could it not look like what he thought it did? L had shimmery pink gloss all over his mouth!

As if to prove wrong what Light was thinking, L licked off the gloss -making a slurping noise- and applied another thick goopey coat. Only to lick it off hungrily again once more.

* * *

><p>Sorry if Light seems a little out of character xD But it had to be done! And come on, me and L AREN'T the only ones who like to lick off gloss, right? D: Lartovio (my awesome Beta) got me obsessed with Death Note. It's quite the unhealty addiction, actually xP<p>

Anyways, review and tell me what you thought!

~Sabby-Sama


End file.
